STAR TREK 2009 to BATTLESTAR GALACTICA
by Dan Bivens
Summary: The ENTERPRISE and crew find themselves not only coming into contact with the Battlestar Galactica, but the very reason for the Galactica's cautious excursion into, known to the Federation, unexplored space: Cylons.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain's log: Stardate 2259.13. The ENTERPRISE has entered a heretofore unexplored region of space, some twenty thousand light-years from Earth space. Our mission is to map the area thoroughly and to make First Contact with whatever warp-driven space-bearing race currently claims this area of space for their own. Kirk out."

James Tiberius Kirk thumbed off his command chair's log-entering control, while half-swiveling in the direction of the ship's science-officer, as well as the Number Two regarding command of the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE.

"Mr. Spock," he began with a mixture of commaraderie and command, "report, please."

Having already anticipated the captain's query, Commander Spock called up his station's sensor scans of the area of space in which they were now traveling, temporarily, at sublight velocities via the Impulse engines.

"Long range sensors have not yet detected any Warp-driven vehicles, or any sublight traveling vehicles, for that matter. However, there are Class M planets detected at the outermost edges of said long range scans, so the probability of detecting something that fits perfectly with our mission seems high."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," said Captain Kirk as he faced forward again to look out the huge viewscreen-window through which could be seen thousands of stellar pinpoints seemingly calling for the starship's bridge crew to continue their entry into this unexplored region.

Having deverted his attention to Communications, situated past the point whereupon Commander Spock was seated, even though Kirk looked out into this newest space, the captain commanded, "Lt. Uhura, anything coming through over open frequencies?"

"No, Captain," quickly replied Lt. Nyota Uhura, as she continually tried to pick up anything at all over her Communications station. "I've been scanning, simultaneously, dozens of possible channels, through which we might make First Contact, but there's nothing but background static so far."

"Keep those frequencies open, Lieutenant," Captain James T. Kirk commanded, before turning his attention to Ensign Pavel Chekov, situated to a few feet forward, and to the captain's right. "Mr. Chekov, increase Impulse engines to three-fourths the speed-of-light constant."

"Increasing, sir, aye," came the distinctly Russian-accented seventeen-year-old entrusted with not only weaponry via his Tactical station, but sublight speeds, acctuated via a similar silvery throttle situated at Lt. Hikaru Sulu's station a few feet to Chekov's left. "Three-fourths light-speed, Keptin."

"Captain," stoically called Commander Spock from his continually scanning Science station's sensor sweeps, "at such a sublight speed, we could conceivably miss any Warp-driven vessels. I would recommend..."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," cut in Captain Kirk, his sense of command over all on the bridge more than a little obvious in his tense tone. "You keep scanning, I'll keep commanding."

Spock's slanted eyebrow lifted lazily, as his deeply hidden emotions, buried beneath pure Vulcan logic, never once peeked out in his own tone, "Affirmative, Captain. However, it is my duty as First Officer to call attention to any contradictory command orders that might..."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock, understood," Captain James Tiberius Kirk said suddenly, cutting off the rest of whatever words of logic remained poised to be stated so succintly by the Science officer/First Officer seated not-quite-directly behind the starship commanding officer. "Continue long range scans."

"Affirmative, Captain," curtly-yet-emotionlessly, at least on the surface, replied Spock as he returned his own attention back to the sensor screen currently being displayed over a multi-tasked control screen directly in front of the First Officer/Science officer.

Such was when Dr. Leonard McCoy, having been standing silently to one side of the lower tier of the two-tiered bridge, stepped close to Captain Kirk's immediate right.

Then, speaking in an aside only loud enough to be heard by the ears of Captain James T. Kirk...

"Don't you think you need to lighten up, Jim? Everyone's trying to do their damnedest to fulfill this mission. There's no need to..."

"Noted, Bones," cut in Captain Kirk, in a strained aside meant only for Dr. McCoy's ears. "But I don't need you to tell me how to officiate this mission. I am well aware of how my tone might be perceived by those officers immediately under me. Especially my First Officer. So, unless you have anything medically pertinent to state, why don't you keep your opinions to your self..."

"Sensors are picking up a vessel, Captain," came Spock's calm, yet slightly forceful, report from his Science station's position. Causing all heads to momentarily turn in the Vulcan's direction.

"Is it a Warp-traveling vessel, Mr. Spock?"

"Not at the moment, Captain," coolly commented Spock, as he glanced to the command chair, before more fully reporting his sensor scanning find. "From what ship's sensors have detected, it 'popped' into existence at a distance of one hundred and thirty-seven thousand kilometers from our current three-fourths light-speed traveling position. Logic would presume that they have some sort of dimensional-jumping drive that allows them to leap through space rather than Warping it the way we do."

"On screen, Mr. Sulu, extreme magnification."

"Aye, Captain," was Lt. Sulu's reply, as his fingers numbly bounced over the touch-sensitive control screen laid out before him caused a maximum magnification screen to superimpose itself over the gargantuan window that so easily allowed a view of space directly in front of the starship ENTERPRISE. "Extreme magnification."

Captain Kirk leaned forward, forearms resting upon his knees, and stared at the view of a huge craft, looking like a metal-hulled lizard flanked by two not-as-long feet, as, immediately to its rear, powerful sublight thruster-engines pushed it along through normal space.

The extreme magnification of the still-distant, and incredibly large, spaceship made for an easily read name of said vessel.

"Galactica."


	2. Chapter 2

"We have a hit on DRADIS, Admiral," a voice called out on the CIC heading up the massive vessel known as GALACTICA.

"Is it Cylons?" Admiral William "Bill" Adama asked with the usual sense of urgency and command that any captain of any Battlestar would exude, while standing at the command island with his XO, the cantankerus Colonel Saul Tigh.

"No, Admiral," another voice quickly called from one of dozens of operational stations on the CIC, "but its configuration is totally alien to anything contained within our computers."

"Distance?"

"One hundred and thirty-seven thousand kilometers."

"It's heading in our direction at near-light speeds, sir."

"It may not be a frakin' Cylon Basestar, Bill," half-snarled Colonel Tigh, with his one remaining eye narrowed, as tension dominated his often haggard-looking features, "but that don't mean its not some new craft being used by the bastards."

Admiral Adama gave this unsettling statement a wordless moment of deep thought, before tossing orders around the fairly crowded CIC...

"Take us in at high sublight speeds. Prime all weapons and missles. Have vipers ready for launch to counter any launched vessels from this single ship."

As those orders were being acted upon, down on the flight deck...

"Anybody know what the frackin' hell's out there?" Lt. Kara "Starbuck" Thrace hissed, even as she was readying herself to climb into the cramped cockpit of a viper, her viper, and be launched into the cold airlessness of space to protect the Battlestar GALACTICA.

"Not sure," replied Captain Lee "Apollo" Adama, with more than a hint of attraction and, yes, even love for the aforementioned Starbuck. "But whatever it is, we have to ascertain its threat, before the rest of the fleet are jumped into this region of unknown space."

"Well, I just hope that this is not just a false alarm," Starbuck snarled. "It's been a long time since our last combat situation with the Gods-damn Cylon raiders. I'm getting really itchy for action."

"Gods forbid Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace didn't get any action," quipped Apollo, as both, along with other viper pilots, allowed their boot-falls to echo in the grand flight deck.

Meantime, up on the CIC deck...

"You heard me, Saul," growled Admiral Adama, peering over his eyeglasses to glare into the one good remaining eye of Colonel Tigh. "We're taking this ship straight to that unknown vessel. We've gotta be sure this space is devoid of any actual threat, Cylon or otherwise, before we allow the rest of the fleet to jump in."

"I just hope you know what the frack you're doing, Bill," was Colonel Saul Tigh's tense-as-hell response, as the patch covering the vacant eyehole twitched beneath eyebrows that shifted ever-so-slightly, in direct relation to the heightened stress of the moment.

Meantime, back on the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE...

"They are turning to meet us head-on, Captain," came the cool emotionless, almost, report from the half-Vulcan seated at the Science station on the bridge of the starship.

"Any evidence they are preparing for a fight, Spock?" tensely asked Captain James Tiberius Kirk, his eyes transfixed upon the superimposed magnified image of the craft called GALACTICA, as it did, indeed, begin a sublight approach through the airless void separating them.

"Affirmative, Captain," came Commander Spock's reply. "Sensor scans indicate that they have activated a variety of missle-type weaponry, as well as some form of energy blasters."

"Yellow alert," ordered Captain Kirk of Ensign Pavel Chekov, who's youthful fingers flew across his Tactical station's touch-sensitive screen. "Bring phaser banks and photon torpedoes on line. I don't want to start a fight, but I damn sure wanna be ready for one."

"I guess I'd better get down to medical bay," sarcastically said Dr. Leonard McCoy, before bounding up to the upper tier in order to enter a waiting turbolift and proceeding down to the deck wherein medical bay could be found. "If this turns into a red alert situation, I have a feeling I'll be needed down there."

Captain Kirk picked up on the sarcasm, but did nothing more than smile. After all, Dr. "Bones" McCoy was as close a friend as any on board the ENTERPRISE.

But that smile swiftly faded into a scowl, as Kirk tensely sat in the center seat, eyes still transfixed upon the superimposed, over the great viewscreen-window offering a panaramic view of space, image of a rapidly approaching craft un unknown configuration.

A very large craft. One that could easily prove to be far larger than the ENTERPRISE. One that could possibly prove far too much for one lone starship to handle.

And on the CIC of the Battleship GALACTICA...

"They've activated an array of energy weapons, and some sort of torpedoes for possible launch."

"Understood," Admiral Adama responded, even as he and Colonel Tigh continued their hushed-yet-tense debate over just what should be done with this unknown space vessel.

"I say we blow them the hell outta this space," grumbled Colonel Saul Tigh, as his one eye flashed an inner desire for bloodshed. "Before they do the same thing to us. It's obvious as hell that they're brewing for a fight!"

"Not necessarily, Saul," replied Admiral "Bill" Adama, in a tense aside only for Colonel Tigh's ears. "They may just be reacting to the fact that we have primed the GALACTICA's energy weapons and missles. I know that's what I would be doing if I were that ship's commander."

"Like I said before: I just hope you know what the frack you're doing."

After heaving a very heavy sigh, and adjusting his glasses upon the bridge of his nose, Adama muttered, "That makes two of us."


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain's log: Supplemental. The ENTERPRISE, currently on a mission into unexplored space to make First Contact with a Warp-capable planet and people, has, instead, made contact with a massive jump-capable craft, called the GALACTICA, who, as yet, have not responded to any outgoing transmissions from our starship. As the distance between the ENTERPRISE and the GALACTICA closes, it seems certain that I will have to move us from yellow alert to red alert status. It is unknown whether or not we would survive an all-out battle with this alien vessel, however, in order to protect not only the crew of the ENTERPRISE, but Federation worlds deeper in, such a battle may, as yet, be unavoidable. Kirk out."

"Distance to target?" almost shouted, based on the tension of the moment, Captain James T. Kirk of Ensign Chekov, in charge of ship's tactical capabilities.

"Aye, Keptin. The ship calling itself the GALACTICA," began Chekov from his position slightly to the right and in front of the still-seated, albeit very tensely, Captain Kirk, "is currently five hundred, seventy-six kilometers from our current position. Both of us are closing fast. Ve are still on yellow alert status. Meaning veapons are ready, but not charged for full release, and our shields are also ready for full deployment the moment ve are at red alert status."

"Lt. Uhura," Captain Kirk, never once hesitating since the end of Chekov's report, nor turning from the superimposed magnified image, on the huge viewscreen-window, of the GALACTICA rapidly approaching, "anything on any frequency of Communications?"

"Not yet, Captain," Lt. Uhura promptly replied, as her hands continued manipulating all manner of touch-sensitive screen controls, as well as controls that operated more akin to toggles or physical switches. "I am, however, maintaining greetings on all conceivable channels and frequency settings. If they utilize any of them for communications, they should soon receive ours."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," swiftly said Kirk, before he next addressed himself to the officer slightly seated to his left and in front of his command chair's position. "Mr. Sulu, ready the ship for attack-and-evade scenarios the moment I give the order."

"Laid in, sir," Lt. Hikaru Sulu readily replied with more than a little confidence in his own ability to manipulate controls on his touch-sensitive station screen. "All are now on standby."

"Good," stated the captain, as he next pressed a particular intercom button, linking himself with the engineering section of the secondary hull of the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE. "Kirk to Engineering. Mr. Scott, I want all available power for both Impulse and Warp ready the instant we need it up here."

"Aye, Cap'n," came the not-so-calm Scottish-accented voice of Lt.-Commander Montgomery Scott from what many might consider the bowls of the ship. "You'll have it when ya need it, sir."

"Well," Kirk commented more to himself than for the ears of those on the bridge, even though some, such as Spock's pointed ears, capable of capturing softly spoken words, "we're ready for a fight. Let's just hope to God one isn't necessary."

And on the CIC of the Battlestar GALACTICA...

"Distance to the alien craft," a voice announced loudly from one section of the massive CIC, "two hundred and twelve kilometers and closing. The ship is well within range of all weapons."

"And she's still ready to fire her weapons on us, Bill," said, in a snarly voice, Colonel Saul Tigh from across the command island situated almost dead center of the CIC. "We don't yet know how powerful those weapons are. She might just blow us out of the Gods-damn water before we can fire at them. Let alone launch vipers."

"So what are you proposing, Saul?" asked, in an already stressed-by-the-situation fashion, Admiral William "Bill" Adama. "Are you suggesting we open fire and launch before we make contact via communications? Do everything we can to blow them out of the Gods-damn water before we know whether or not they are 'friendly'?"

"You're Gods-damn right I am!"

Glaring over the tops of his glasses, Admiral Adama doesn't respond to Colonel Tigh's louder-than-necessary statement, but, instead, picks up his PA phone, squeezing its control in order to activate it, then, transmitting his voice in an echoed manner throughout the GALACTICA...

"Admiral Adama to all stations and levels, including the flight deck and viper pilots. We do not, I repeat, do not yet know if this vessel is connected with the Cylons or is, in any way, hostile. We are within firing range, but I don't want to open up on what could be a friendly craft and crew, and who might, just might, know the way to Earth. Stay frosty, but stay level-headed. Admiral Adama out."

Replacing the PA phone on his command island, Adama wasn't at all suprised to receive a snarling response by Saul, "I hope to Gods that you ain't making a frakin' mistake, Bill."

"So do I."

And down on the flight deck, as the viper pilots sat in their respective fighter vessels with special helmets on and cockpit's currently open, though ready for closing the instant orders came down to launch...

"Gods-damn it!" growled, louder than needed, Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, even as her gloved hands tightened upon the control stick with which, once sent streaking out via launch tubes, she would send her viper straight for the unknown craft currently closing just outside the multiple decks and bulkheads of Battlestar GALACTICA.

_So say we all! _came the thunderous words coursing through each and every helmeted mind of seated-in-vipers fighter pilots, all of whom were more than ready to take on this strange ship still no doubt approaching their own massive battleship.


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain," shouted Lt. Nyota Uhura from her Communications station, "I believe I'm finally picking up a signal from that ship!"

"Why just now, Lieutenant?" came Captain James Tiberius Kirk's rapid response, even as he half-swivels to cast a questioning stare in Lt. Uhura's direction.

"Their frequency setting," began Uhura, as her fingers and hands continued fiddling with the various virtual and physical controls, "was on a wavelength seldom used. While I was accessing sub-frequencies as a last resort..."

"Understood, Lieutenant," snapped Kirk whilst cutting Uhura off. "Now establish some sort of contact before we engage one another in a battle that could, quite conceivably, finish us both. Now, Uhura, now!"

"Aye, sir," she swiftly replied, even as her fingers were operating the varied controls to connect the ENTERPRISE to the GALACTICA. "Channel is open for vocals only."

Suddenly standing before the command chair, as if those on the GALACTICA could actually see him, rather than just hearing Captain Kirk's voice...

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship U.S.S. ENTERPRISE to those onboard the GALACTICA. We mean you no harm. Repeat, we mean you no harm. Respond, please."

After an agonizingly long time, that seemed much infinitely longer than the mere minutes it actually turned out to be, a static-ridden voice responded from the unseen speakers on the bridge of the ENTERPRISE.

"This is Admiral William Adama," the voice stated with little emotive content evident within the words. "I am in command of the Battlestar GALACTICA. It is clear to both of us that our respective ships are capable of tremendous damage to the other with weapons already brought on line in a ready-to-use fashion. I would suggest that we find a way to meet, face-to-face, in order to more readily create a mutually benificial situation, and the exchange of crucial knowledge."

Kirk, still standing before the center seat, allowed a half-smile form on his handsome face, as he suggested, "We have the ability to turn matter into energy and beam it wherever we like, whereupon it would solidify back into its original state again. If you'll give us the coordinates of your command central, I'll beam over with a small number to meet with you."

After a long static-ridden moment of silence, causing everyone on the bridge, with the exception of Mr. Spock, still scanning the GALACTICA, just in case, to noticably tense...

"That would be acceptable. We're sending you our CIC's coordinates now. I look forward to meeting you, Captain Kirk."

"Mr. Spock," the captain called out as he bounded up to the upper tier in order to step through automatically opening doors of the already waiting turbolift. "You're with me. Lt. Sulu, you have the conn."

"Certainly, Captain," came the emotionless reply from the Science station, even as Spock traded said station with a lieutenant in blue.

"Aye, aye, Captain," was the response from Lt. Hikaru Sulu, remaining at his station, even though everyone on the bridge were left with the unspoken understanding that, in Captain Kirk and Commander Spock's absense, he was in charge.

On the CIC of the Battlestar GALACTICA, now situated in a stationary fashion less than one hundred kilometers from the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE...

"I don't like this, Bill," Colonel Saul Tigh harrumphed from his side of the command island in almost the middle of the CIC. "If they have the capability to 'beam over', what's to stop them from doing it with a small heavily-armed raiding party? We'd be at their frackin' mercy!"

"Why do you think I waited so long before agreeing to it?" stated, succintly, Admiral Adama, even as he pulled his own holstered sidearm in a ready-to-fire fashion. "If we're all armed and ready to shoot, then we would have the drop on them. Everyone..."

He needn't say any more. Everyone on the CIC, starting with Colonel Tigh, pulled their respective sidearms in a similar ready-to-fire fashion.

Faith in a peaceful meeting with unknown aliens, from the point of view of those thousands within the bulkheads of GALACTICA, could only go so far.

Force often went a lot further.


	5. Chapter 5

"Energize," ordered Captain Kirk, as Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Chief Engineer, Lt.-Commander, Montgomery Scott stood in a semi-circle atop the raised bubble-like areas of the main transporter room.

Manipulating the touch-screen controls and lever, the officers in charge of said transporter room activate the teleporting device, as they sat behind a protective, see-through screen.

As the swirl of atoms completely surrounded the four, said swirl of atoms slowly-but-surely vanished from view...

...to solidify into four officers from the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE in the middle of the semi-darkened CIC at the top-front of the massive vessel Battlestar GALACTICA.

They were not too surprised to see the various officers of the GALACTICA holding powerful pistols as if to shoot those four beaming aboard.

And the officers in the CIC of Battlestar GALACTICA were not too surprised to see these officers from the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE armed with shiny rear-heavy energy weapons holstered in the standard away-mission holster that also carried, within a specially molded holder, their communication devices.

None pulled their phaser pistols from said holster.

"Wait!" exclaimed Captain James T. Kirk, as he held both empty hands, perpendicular to his body, directly in front of him. "Listen, we are not here to harbor any sort of threat to you our your ship. We're here to strike up a peaceful meeting between our respective peoples."

"If that's the case," Colonel Saul Tigh gumbled loudly, "then why the frack are you four coming on board with weapons?"

"They are just a precaution," Kirk quickly commented, with a friendly tone to his words. "Just as you carry pistols while on your own vessel. We are here to talk. To learn about you, just as you will learn about us."

After weighing these words, as well as the genuine expression of peaceful contact that the captain of this group, along with a pointy-eared alien, whose icy calm lent itself to the overall "feel" of the situation...

"Alright," Admiral William "Bill" Adama said loud enough for all aboard the GALACTICA's CIC to clearly hear. "Everyone, put away your weapons."

Being the first to do so, Admiral Adama watched as everyone else did the same thing. With Colonel Tigh being the last one to comply.

Such was when Adama came around the centralized command island to extend a hand in friendship to the clear leader of these four who have "beamed over" in a fashion never-before-seen by any officer on not only the CIC, but the entire crew compliment of the GALACTICA.

Kirk was quick to take the admiral's hand in a universal sign of true friendship between people who have never before met. Even though those on the CIC were strikingly Human. Something not truly anticipated by Kirk and company.

Even Mr. Spock was scientifically struck by the illogical similarities of this race who have never before been so close to Federation space.

"Allow me to introduce you to three of my top officers," said, with a smile, Captain Kirk, as he gently gestured to each of said officers standing in a semi-circular fashion, as they had stood atop the transporter pad. "This is my First Officer and Science officer, Commander Spock. Next is my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy. Finally, my Chief Engineer, Lt-Commander Montgomery Scott."

"And I am William Adama, Admiral," Adama said, even as the handshake ended, "this is my XO, Colonel Saul Tigh."

Just as the admiral was about to introduce most of the rest operating in various rankings about the CIC...

"DRADIS is picking up a Basestar jumping into space some five thousand and fifty-two kilometers from us!"

Sure enough, even as everyone scrambled to man their respective stations about the CIC, including Admiral Adama and Colonel Tigh, Captain Kirk's holstered communicator began to beep.

"Kirk here," tensely said Kirk into his flipped-open communication device. "Report."

Lt. Sulu's voice exclaimed over the crystal-clear, though small, communicator speaker, "Sensors have picked up another massive vessel appearing in this space. Your orders, sir?"

"Beam us back over, Mr. Sulu. Immediately!"

After slapping shut the communicator's antenna-lid, and promptly replacing it in its snug holder on the captain's holster...

"I'm assuming this 'Basestar' is something deadly to all," he commented, even as the twirring sound of the transporter beams could be heard, and swirls of atoms began whipping around the four ENTERPRISE officers. "So we'll return to the ENTERPRISE and help you fend it off."

In seconds, the four officers, from the starship named ENTERPRISE situated so close to the Battlestar called GALACTICA, were gone.

Leaving Admiral Adama to order, "All weapons, lock onto the Cylon Basestar and open fire!"

"Yes, sir!" someone said obediently and loudly, as the necessary controls were hit to send not only the spitting energy weapons at the large-as-hell target, but missles, too.

Meantime, Admiral "Bill" Adama activated the PA phone and ordered, in an echoing manner, "This is the Admiral, all vipers, launch!"

On the flight deck, far removed from the CIC, anxious viper pilots are sent rocketing along the launch tube to end up in space, their one-man, and one-woman, vessels streaking off in the direction of the just jumped-in Basestar, in anticipation of a large number of Cylon raiders to be launched by said Basestar.

And launched they were...


	6. Chapter 6

Battlestar GALACTICA used its powerful positioning thrusters to turn it toward the just jumped-in Cylon Basestar. And not a moment too soon.

Aside from an array of missles launched in their direction, the Basestar birthed numerous Cylon raiders, all streaking straight for not only their known enemy, the GALACTICA, but a new one that was obviously an ally to said enemy of the Cylon race: the U.S.S. ENTERPRISE.

No sooner positioned, themselves, in order to fire phasers and photon torpedoes at this massive vessel, as well as the numerous Cylon raiders launched out of it, than the GALACTICA's compliment of vipers emerged a great speed in order to meet the Cylon raiders head on.

"Fire all phasers," ordered Captain James T. Kirk, already back on the bridge, and seated in his centrally located command chair. "Evasive manuver Alpha Twelve."

"Aye, aye, sir," came Lt. Sulu's quick reply, while manipulating the starship's myriad of thrusters, in conjuction with the Impulse engines, put into play by Ensign Chekov, who was also firing phasers and launching photon torpedoes.

"Aye, Keptin," was Chekov's response a split second after Sulu's. His own fingers dancing expertly over the touch-sensitive board before him. Unleasing said phasers and launching said photon torpedoes.

All in conjunction with the energy weapons being fired by the GALACTICA, along with a number of missles, all directed straight for the Cylon Basestar.

While the launched vipers took on launched Cylon raiders...

"Watch your six, Starbuck!" shouted, via the helmet's communications system, linking all viper pilots with one another, as well as being heard back on the CIC of GALACTICA.

"Got it, Apollo," came back a calmer-than-expected Starbuck, even as she maneuvered her viper, via control stick, to come up and over, in order to put the pursuing raider square in her sights.

Squeezing the firing button on said stick, Starbuck's viper spit out copious amounts of energy burst that struck the Cylon raider, that was, moments before, about to blast her from the rear, and blasted it to bits of spinning metal, sent out in all directions of space.

"One down, Apollo," Kara "Starbuck" Thrace called back via her helmet's communication system to that worn by Lee "Apollo" Adama. "Don't look now, but you've got one streaking at you from your left flank!"

"Got it," smoothly said Apollo, even as he manuvered his viper in a ninety degree position so as to fire energy bursts directly into the Cylon raider heading directly towards his port side.

Destroying it as utterly as had Starbuck seconds earlier.

As for GALACTICA, some of the missles unleashed by the Basestar found its way through to slam into the incredibly thick hull of the Battlestar.

Shaking those on the CIC violently, before resettling itself again...

"Launch more missles," ordered Admiral Adama through his XO, Colonel Tigh.

Then the CIC shook as more enemy missles slammed into the Battlestar's dense hull.

"Keep firing at those frackin' bastards!" shouted Tigh, even as said orders were immediately carried out by the variety of officers assigned to the CIC.

While on the bridge of the ENTERPRISE...

The entire starship shuttered, as its defensive energy screen surrounding it was suffering impacts from the missles unleashed by the Basestar.

"Screens are down by ten percent, Captain," came Spock's emotionless statement-of-fact from his Science station. "Holding at ninety percent."

"Beef up the screens," ordered Captain James Tiberius Kirk, never once taking his eyes off the space battle taking place through the enormous viewscreen-window. "Take the power from secondary systems."

"Affirmative," responded Commander Spock in an almost soothing fashion, thanks to his Vulcan training in logic.

"Keep phaser's firing," Kirk ordered even as Spock responded to his previous order regarding the strengthening of ship's shields. "Launch photon torpedoes for a wide-spread pattern of proximity detonations."

The battle became much more destructive for the Basestar and its Cylon raiders, not only because of the dual firing of phasers, photon torpedoes, energy bursts, and missle launches, but because of the expert viper patterns.

True, some of those vipers were destroyed by opposing Cylon raiders, but, overall, the vipers were winning.

"Wo-hoo!" came Starbuck's wail of victory, as more and more Cylon raiders bit the proverbial dust at her bidding. "Put another notch on the ol' belt, Apollo."

Apollo's answer came in the form of viper piloting that allowed him to destroy two more Cylon raiders, "Make that two belts, Starbuck."

"Oh, yeah," she responded in a slightly static-ridden manner via her helmet's communications system. "Watch and learn, Apollo. Yeah!"

And still more Cylon raiders were blown to bits by Kara "Starbuck" Thrace's expert handling of her beloved viper.

Just as, as though there were a competition between the two, Lee "Apollo" Adama's expert handling of his own viper saw still more Cylon raiders blasted to still more bits.

The tiny bits of exploded metal spinning out in every conceivable direction, some of which were bouncing off Starbuck's and Apollo's viper hulls like pebbles on an old dirt road on some planet.

Eventually, as both a starship and a Battlestar stepped up their respective weapons firing, and launching of missles and photon torpedoes...

Let alone the launched vipers destruction of more Cylon raiders that, for a moment or two, held their own against the GALACTICA's vipers...

"The raiders are withdrawing," Starbuck stated, almost disappointedly. "What a bunch of party-poopers."

And because of the dual firing of phasers and energy weapons, photon torpedoes and missles...

"The frackin' toasters are retreating back to the Basestar!" exclaimed, also almost disappointedly, Colonel Saul Tigh, even as his one good eye looked up at the DRADIS screen above the centralized command island.

"Keep firing," promptly ordered Admiral William "Bill" Adama, even as he was seeing the same thing with his bespecticaled eyes. "Force them back. Call the viper's back."

"Yes, sir," someone said, as the signal went out for all viper pilots to return to the GALACTICA via its two huge launding pods situated on either side of the Battlestar.

And on the ENTERPRISE bridge...

"The raiders are returning to their mothership. No more missles are being launched from them."

Hearing Mr. Spock's report, delivered as calmly as all else he had said during this short-but-intense battle, Captain James T. Kirk relaxed and sank back into the black leather-like cushioning of his command chair.

"Keep the shields up, until they 'pop out' of this space," Kirk ordered less intensely than all that he had barked during the fighting phase of his starship. "Just in case they decide to resume the fight."

"Incoming vocal message from the GALACTICA, Captain," said Lt. Nyota Uhura, causing the captain to half-swivel toward her, before moving his command chair back into its natural forward-facing position.

"On audio, Lieutenant," was his command, even as the half-swivel was returning to that forward-facing position.

"This is Admiral Adama," the voice said, even as the Basestar, once all it's surviving Cylon raiders had returned to it, jumped out of this space. "Thank you for your help in battling back the Cylons. I'm not at all sure we would've come out on top without you. I need to ask you something, since our own jump into this region of space was supposedly based on ancient maps and legend."

"By all means, ask, Admiral Adama," Captain Kirk readily responded.

"Do you know of a planet called...Earth?"

This caused Kirk to swivel back toward Spock, as the two exchanged a wordless expression of knowing. Then he once again faced forward, seeing the GALACTICA turning toward his starship, as if such were necessary to ask such a question.

"As a matter of fact, Admiral...we do."

THE END?


End file.
